Um pedido de perdão
by Miuky-chan
Summary: Tenten havia terminado com Neji... Será que eles terão uma nova chance?


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas o Itachi sim...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um pedido de perdão

"_Não sou teu dono.  
Apenas te amo  
Por isso te liberto  
Pois para mim  
Mais vale ver teu sorriso  
Longe dos meus braços  
Do que sentir tuas lágrimas  
A molhar meu peito."_

Lendo isto, parece que estou lendo sobre a minha vida. Não exatamente sobre minha vida, mas sobre a pessoa que eu amo. Meu nome é Tenten.  
Tenho cabelos e olhos castanhos. Sou o que se pode dizer de uma garota bonitinha. Nada fora do comum.

Há algum tempo eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida: deixei a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo partir. Talvez não tenha sido um erro. Era necessário. Eu o amava e não queria vê-lo sofrendo ao meu lado. Eu queria que ele fosse feliz, mesmo sendo longe dos meus braços.

"_Você sabe o que é tristeza?  
É o tocar de uma música e eu lembrar de você."_

Ouvindo uma música eu me lembrava dele. De como eu era feliz ao seu lado. Naqueles dias tudo eram flores. Mas, mesmo sendo belas, as rosas murcham.  
_  
"É ter de esquecer quando eu quero lembrar."_

Eu tentava esquecer dos momentos que passamos juntos, mas eu não podia. Eu não queria. Aquelas lembranças me destruíam lentamente, mas não podia me livrar delas.  
_  
"É sentir a cada dia você longe de mim."_

Eu o via na rua, na escola, em todos os lugares. E a cada dia ele estava mais longe do meu alcance. Sempre rodeado por seus amigos, mas também por meninas que desesperadas buscavam por uma chance. Era de se esperar, pois o Neji era um dos mais bonitos da escola. Com seus longos cabelos negros e belos olhos perolados era alvo de suspiros por onde passava. Principalmente dos meus. Mas, diferentemente das outras garotas, meus suspiros eram de dor.

"_É ver os sonhos não se realizarem."_

Os sonhos que um dia eu tive, foram esquecidos. Típicos sonhos de criança, como passar todos os dias da minha vida do lado dele foram apagados. E os sonhos que sonhamos juntos não se realizaram. __

"É sentir você perto de mim e longe do meu coração."

O destino adora brincar com as pessoas. E ele acabou brincando comigo.  
- Dividam-se em duplas e comecem o trabalho. -falou a professora.

Como muitas meninas ficaram disputando os garotos mais bonitos, a professora resolveu por ordem na sala.

- Chega de barulho! Sasuke você vai se sentar com a Sakura, Gaara com a Ino e Neji com a Tenten.

A Sakura e a Ino riram de alegria. Eu me vi caindo de um abismo. Ele arrastou sua carteira e grudou-a com a minha. Eu podia ouvir a sua respiração. Será que ele podia ouvir meu coração batendo?Tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

"_É amar e não ser amada.  
É lembrar e não ser lembrada."_

Começamos o trabalho em silêncio. Ele não olhava nos meus olhos. Dizia estritamente o necessário. Estava frio. Eu não via nenhum sentimento em seu rosto. Nem amizade, nem companheirismo, nem amor.

- É assim que se faz. - disse eu apontando para um exercício. - Você se lembra de quando fomos à biblioteca e...

-Eu não lembro. -disse ele me interrompendo.  
_  
"É ter que sorrir quando eu quero chorar."_

-Desculpe. -disse eu sorrindo. -Vamos ao trabalho.

Eu sorria, mas uma dor alucinante rasgava meu peito. Ele não se lembrava. O dia da biblioteca foi o dia em que começamos a namorar e tempos depois, o local em que eu terminei com ele.

Trabalhamos em silêncio, mas não conseguimos terminar.

-Temos que entregar amanhã. Talvez você possa ir à biblioteca mais tarde.

Ele não disse nada, apenas se levantou e foi embora. Sakura me lançou olhares interrogativos e eu dei de ombros. Se ela não havia entendido, eu menos ainda.

"_É beijar outro pensando em você."_

Kankuro segurava minha mão. Eu o beijei levemente. Mas em meus pensamentos, eu via Neji. Não havia como negar: eu ainda o amava.

-Tenten. -disse ele-Eu sei que está pensando nele.

-Desculpe Kankuro. Eu não consigo.

-Tudo bem. Vá atrás dele.

-E o que eu farei?

-Lute.  
_  
"É esperar você sabendo que não virá.  
É precisar de você sabendo que não precisa de mim."_

A biblioteca já havia fechado. Já havia anoitecido. Estava chovendo. E ele não havia aparecido. Eu era a culpada. Eu havia terminado sem nenhum motivo. Eu não devia esperar por ele. Minhas lágrimas se misturavam às gosta de chuva. E eu continuava ali, na porta da biblioteca, esperando. Esperando por alguém que não viria. Precisando de alguém que não precisava de mim. Então eu o vi.

"_É ficar calada quando eu quero dizer: Eu te amo."_

-A biblioteca já fechou. -eu disse

-Eu vi.

-Temos que entregar o trabalho amanhã.

-Eu já terminei.

-Então eu já vou.

-Não pode sair daqui enquanto a chuva não parar.

-É mesmo, mas você tem um guarda-chuva.

-É eu tenho.

Eu me calei. Minha vontade era gritar para ele e dizer que eu o amava. Mas eu tinha medo.

-E você e o Kankuro?

-Não há Kankuro e eu. Nós não temos nada. Foi um erro.

-Também foi um erro ter estado comigo?

-Foi um erro terminar com você.

-O que quer dizer?

-Eu estava com problemas pessoais. Não queria que você sofresse por mim. Achei melhor ficarmos separados.

-Eu sofri muito longe de você.  
-E eu muito mais.

-Se você tivesse me contado o que estava acontecendo, eu teria ficado do seu lado.

-Me perdoe Neji.

-Eu já a perdoei, Tenten, há muito tempo.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e me beijou suavemente.  
_  
"O que é felicidade?  
É estar do lado da pessoa amada.  
É amar e ser amado, incondicionalmente.  
Para todo o sempre."_

Neji abriu o guarda-chuva e juntos andamos pela rua coberta de poças d'água. Eu recuperei meus sonhos, minha alegria, recuperei Neji.  
A chuva ainda caia, mas não importava. Ele estava do meu lado e finalmente estava perto de mim e do meu coração.  
_  
"Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora.  
Pois tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Está aí...._

_Achei que ficou bem bonitinha. O que acharam? Mandem reviews!!!!!_

_Beijos e Feliz Ano Novo!!!!!_


End file.
